


Скрытые фигуры

by littleshiver



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: Долгое прощание на мосту.
Relationships: Gareth Mallory/Q/Eve Moneypenny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Скрытые фигуры

Гарет смотрит Бонду в глаза и ждет решения. Решения очевидного, потому что никто из присутствующих преданностью Джеймса не обольщается лишний раз. Но только бы всё это уже закончилось.

Откровенно говоря, вся эта полуподпольная беготня, взрывы, шум и перспектива предстоящих объяснений по поводу смерти Макса Денби заставляют Гарета думать только о том, как он мечтает досрочно выключить сегодняшний день. Это было бы действительно хорошей функцией реальности, если бы нужные переговоры или долгий подъем по лестнице можно было просто перемотать, как сериал на Нетфликс (Кью недавно показал ему Нетфликс, и Гарету это показалось лучшим изобретением нынешнего века).

Горло забилось из-за клубов пыли и дыма от вертолета, оперативники стояли наготове и только и ждали приказа. Мэллори ждал, когда уже Бонд решится перейти на другую сторону моста, подальше от проблем, отсутствия личной жизни и постоянного нарушения сна.

Джеймс, казалось, не торопился.

Так бывала медлительна Манипенни по утрам. Гарет по достоинству оценил габариты своего дома, а главное — три раздельных ванных комнаты, потому что без них утренние сборы были бы сущим адом. А ещё все эти её баночки, флаконы и тюбики всевозможных цветов и форм. Гарету хватало на раковине двух средств для бритья, расчески и зубной щетки с пастой, но Ив, иногда оказываясь в этом аскетическом рае, только цокала языком.

Гарет мыл голову и тело одним средством, вытирался одним полотенцем и им же иногда убирал пар с запотевшего зеркала. У Манипенни полотенец было шесть, и запомнить все их назначения мог только блокнот Кью (сам Кью очень старался держать баланс: до чистоплотности Ив ему было как до Луны, но он хотя бы разделял шампунь и гель для душа).

Так бывал медлителен Кью после работы, когда приходил часа в три ночи и без помощи Гарета по пятнадцать минут стоял возле холодильника, пытаясь сообразить, что из продуктов хотя бы отдаленно было пригодным к употреблению. Гарет проводил теплой после сна рукой по бледной и покрытой щетиной щеке Кью, отправлял его за стол и занимался поздним ужином сам.

А утром уже Ив наливала Гарету кофе и ласково трепала по чуть отросшим волосам, напоминая о необходимости стрижки. Впрочем, он забывал уже через минуту, и она просто вносила это в очередной список дел.

Джеймс смотрит чуть виновато, но все равно с облегчением. Гарет знает этот взгляд: чуть тепла, чуть страха перед чем-то новым, приправить щепоткой сомнений в духе «А нужен ли я ей со всем этим хламом?» и твердой уверенностью, что дальше так жить нельзя.

Гарет кивает ему и с облегчением отдаёт приказ взять Блофельда и ликвидировать последствия падения вертолёта.

За его спиной появляется Ив, Кью — секундой позже.

— Кажется, нам удалось, — шепчет она тем самым голосом, ради которого Гарет готов свернуть любые горы.

— Похоже на то, — соглашается Кью и осторожно гладит Гарета по спине, даря тем самым силы на ещё пару часов активной работы.

— Вы ведь тоже не удивлены его уходом? — В горле першит.

Ребята в ответ только усмехаются.

Как будто Джеймс Бонд уходит от них впервые.


End file.
